otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Aibhleann's Power
A power unique to Ricky that is directly attached to his strange demonic arm. As he is surrounded by users of demon-based fire powers the strength of his own power grows. The range of this effect is 15 yards. : : Skill is normally at this level. Provides no benefits at all. : : Gained with 1''' nearby -type Power. :*An arm made of cindered wood appears in place of Ricky's lost human arm. This arm is '''50% stronger and more durable than his normal human arm was. ::*Even though only his forearm is what manifests, this strength and durability affects his entire right arm and shoulder. ::*The arm is immune to fire and heat. :* gained. :* is gained. : : Gained with 3''' nearby -type Powers. :*The arm is '''250% stronger and more durable than what Ricky's normal arm. :* is increased to Level 2'. : : Gained with 5''' nearby -type Powers. :*Durability of the arm is further increased to be virtually indestructible and '''500% stronger than Ricky's normal arm. :*Ricky can use his arm to absorb supernatural to restore 1''' or half of the skill's cost that it absorbs. :* is increased to Level '''3. :* gained. : : Gained with 10 nearby -type Powers. :* is increased to Level 4'. :*Ricky can now turn normal into supernatural flames. :*He can also control as if it were normal , and morph any source of into . :* gained. ---- : :Ricky is able to light his arm aflame, causing it to burn with supernatural at upwards of 2600 degrees. Initially costs 2''' to ignite, and '''1 per turn to maintain. : : Ricky can now enemies through touch. This effect costs 4''' and requires '''1 full turn of contact. : : Ricky can now project a stream of super-heated bright-blue flames from his arm at a distance of up to 1''' foot. This flame is extremely hot and burns at a '''9900 degrees, allowing it to incinerate or melt most earthly materials. : : Can now use in place of normal flames for all of effects. Ricky gains limited pyrokinetic control over that is conjured by others with demonic power. Demonic that is within 1''' yard of him is extremely easy to control, while that is '''7 or more yards away is much more difficult to control. Ricky's transforms into a spinning ball of super-heated plasma that charges him in the direction he's facing up to 3''' yards. The effect can be maintained beyond this distance requires '''1 additional per yard traveled. While transformed Ricky is immune to all supernatural elements other than . The ball of fire can pass through barriers that a solid form could not, such as bars or a fence. Ricky manifests the traits of Aibhleann, increasing the strength of his whole body by 600% and becoming extremely durable. has a base duration of 5''' minutes, however it can be maintained beyond this base duration, but the longer it is maintained the more difficult it becomes to resist influence, increasing the chance that Ricky will become possessed by his influence. While under this effect he can more easily control other's , almost better than their original conjurer. All of his own skills also have no Energy Cost at all. Category:List